


春日迟

by YueLiangHe



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueLiangHe/pseuds/YueLiangHe
Summary: 一辆车，HE





	1. Chapter 1

上

这一年的年节赶在立春之后到来，即使是在香港这样曾经被西方文化彻底渗透浸染的城市，也显得与寻常不同。维多利亚港永远璀璨的灯火让黑夜也有了温度，大街小巷来来往往的行人也仿佛全都喜气洋洋，港珠澳大桥迎来了一批又一批归心似箭的游子。  
但这些热闹和兴奋都与白羽瞳无关。他的心在满大街的欢欣鼓舞中渐渐凉了下去。白羽瞳倚靠着警局门口的栏杆，动作娴熟地抽出一根烟，就着昏暗的灯光点燃，露出些微的火星。  
他不是一个喜欢尼古丁的人，然而这些不安和焦虑的情绪总是在这种时候找上门来。他无处诉说也无法缓解——展耀不在，谁也听不了他说话。  
展耀。  
对，展耀去哪里了？他为什么不在这里？  
白羽瞳后知后觉不对劲的地方。不过下一刻他就反应过来——展耀很早就飞去了美国。他在美国是没有新年的，过节对于脑子里只有学术从来装不下生活的展耀来说，恐怕是有些为难的。这人也真狠心啊，去了这么长时间也不回来看看。  
展耀不在，破案效率都低了，以前在SCI——  
什么来着？  
白羽瞳突然卡了壳。SCI是什么？他不记得自己曾经听过什么SCI，他是怎么想出这个词的？他刚刚是想说展耀什么？  
怎么回事？他的脑子被赵爵修改过了吗？  
赵爵。  
赵、爵。  
赵——爵——  
这又是谁？  
突然之间，白羽瞳感觉被人从身侧狠狠推了一把，还没看清是谁就直接从栏杆上翻了过去——

 

白羽瞳在心惊肉跳中睁开了眼睛。  
展耀抱着手臂站在他身前，面无表情居高临下地看着他，仿佛那个在梦里狠狠把他推过栏杆的混账是白羽瞳自己。  
“今天除夕，案子都结了，回家过年吧。你的办公室睡着也不舒服。”展耀说。  
白羽瞳的脑子被混乱的梦搅成一团乱麻。  
展耀看他没有像往常一样回应，神情也有些呆滞，奇道：“小白，你睡一觉起来怎么脑子都不太灵光了？”  
白羽瞳这才反应过来。  
“做了个奇怪的梦，乱七八糟的。梦里有人谋杀一样把我推了一把，还没想清楚怎么回事就醒了。”  
“你应该谢谢我。”  
展耀理直气壮，脸上没有一点愧疚之意，扬了扬手机道：“姐刚刚催我们了。”  
白羽瞳一溜烟从椅子上爬起来，穿衣服拿东西关灯关门顺带抓走展耀快得像一条闪电。展耀冷不丁被他拽着跑，心里咬牙切齿地骂，嘴上呼吸进一大口冷空气半个字都说不出来。

 

白羽瞳和展耀同岁，过了年便正式跨入三十岁大关。虽然生日还没到，但老一辈们过了年加一岁的想法谁也不敢争辩。  
俗话说三十而立，成家立业，这业也立了好几年了，家却一直没个影子。  
于是白羽瞳和展耀回到白家的时候，成家的话题自然就落到了他们头上——白磬堂和公孙哲早已经订婚，打算年后再去领证，抽时间准备婚礼。而作为家中小辈，免不了应付长辈关于结婚的话题。  
展耀四两拨千斤，拿一句工作忙随意敷衍了。他说话很有艺术，嘴又甜，白家夫妻一向喜欢他，白磬堂也总是向着他。展启天和展耀父子关系有所缓和，到底也不便苛责。白羽瞳就没有这种好运了，他向来是被压迫的那个。  
展耀看他手忙脚乱应付母亲的逼问，一个劲使眼色求救肌肉都快抽搐，忍着笑端着碗拼命吃菜装作不知道。  
等热闹看够了，白羽瞳快要晕倒的时候，才放下筷子笑道：“阿姨你别急，羽瞳工作忙，SCI的好多事得靠他管着，平时破案写报告也够辛苦了。时间确实不够，出外勤也容易受伤，不好随意成家。”  
白妈妈叹口气，道：“你们两个平平安安的比什么都好。”  
白羽瞳笑着应了，顺手给展耀夹了一筷子鱼肉。

 

晚上他们留在白家守岁。  
等到十点多长辈们纷纷回房，留下白羽瞳和展耀，对面是神色莫测的白磬堂。她坐在沙发上嗑瓜子剥花生，摆出一副长姐的架势分明要找白羽瞳谈话。白羽瞳畏畏缩缩胆战心惊。展耀看着他们姐弟俩气氛奇怪，打了一句招呼就先溜了，留下白羽瞳干瞪着眼气急。  
白磬堂一点都不同情他，反而无情地笑了。白羽瞳大气不敢出，僵着脸听她说话。  
“羽瞳，你老实和我说到底怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事，姐你说什么呢。”白羽瞳打哈哈。  
白磬堂眼睛一眯，不满：“别给我打岔，你自己清楚。”  
“我……我没时间嘛这不是，姐你看我这局里好多事，展耀我也得看着不然他连饭都记不住吃。三天两头来案子了，我这……真没时间谈恋爱。”白羽瞳胡乱搪塞道。  
白磬堂嗤笑一声，露出一个看透一切的表情。  
“你是真没时间谈还是不想和其他人谈啊。”  
直到白磬堂收到公孙哲的短信一脸甜蜜地开车出门，白羽瞳还愣在原地。

 

展耀在床上躺到意识模糊，才感觉白羽瞳轻手轻脚地进门来，不一会自己身后的床垫就塌了一块。明明困得很，他却始终睡不着觉。白羽瞳听着一旁展耀裹着被子辗转反侧，心跳突然快了起来。  
展耀。展耀。展耀。  
这个名字占据了他迄今为止所有的人生。他的童年时代是展耀和他一起编织的，他的少年时代是展耀和他一起创造的。而他的青年时代，虽然前半段没有展耀的参与，却处处都是他的痕迹——展耀发来的邮件，展耀隔着时差送来的祝福，展耀半夜打给他的电话，展耀圣诞夜说的想回家。  
展耀，你想家了，就回来吧。  
那时候他这样说，却也明白展耀还回不来。  
尽管已经过去了许多年，白羽瞳还是能够想起展耀和他道别的那个午后。初秋的阳光很温柔，风也很温柔，二十出头的展耀背对着他走走停停，却一次也没有回头。他知道那是展耀为了追求专业上更高的成就所作出的努力，明白他不能因为些微的不情愿阻拦展耀前进的脚步。更何况，展耀说过他会回来的。只要是展耀说的话，他就愿意相信。然而春秋几度，大洋彼岸的展耀却一直没有回来，那种从展耀离开他起就隐隐约约存在的苦涩和心酸却始终伴随着他往后的人生，直到现在也未曾消散。  
后来展耀开始频繁出现在他的梦里。  
哭的笑的，乖巧的狡黠的，幼年的和青年的，还有——还有躺在他的怀里，送上拥抱和亲吻的。最后，出现在他难以言说的所有旖旎春梦里。那些突然加快的心跳，说不出口的心思，不甘和不愿突然之间就有了答案——  
原来我很早就爱上了你。

 

大年初一白羽瞳和展耀顶着同款黑眼圈哈欠连天。白妈妈把他们强硬地塞进出租车里——她怕白羽瞳心神不宁开车出车祸。白羽瞳和展耀坐在车后座，罕见地没有互相嘲讽。大概是因为瞌睡虫过分厉害了，展耀给自己找了个看似完美的借口——刻意忽略了自己渐渐发烫的脸颊和越来越清醒的意识。  
到家的时候白羽瞳打了个小小的哈欠，洗了个澡就躺下睡了，展耀抱着电脑似乎在备课。展耀的公寓不大，白羽瞳是这间屋子的半个主人——他喜欢的乐队海报贴在了墙上；他爱穿的白色衣服占据了展耀衣柜里的半边，另外一边衣服是展耀偏爱的蓝色；他常用的健身器材和展耀支起的画架摆在一起有一种微妙的和谐。  
白羽瞳的粗神经不觉得有什么不妥，而本该对此敏感的展耀却没说过一句反对，仿佛是刻意纵容了他的所有越界行为。  
展耀对我应该不是毫无感觉吧？突然意识到这一点的白羽瞳在心里想。  
临近中午白羽瞳被关门的声音喊醒。迷迷糊糊间看见展耀推开门轻手轻脚地进来，一手端着一杯水，一手拎着个塑料袋。  
白羽瞳想说话，但嗓子疼得要命，一句话也说不出来。他后知后觉自己应该是生病发烧了，可能是在警局吹空调睡觉睡得。视线有点模糊，展耀的表情看不太清楚。展耀笨拙地照顾人可不是能常见的，白羽瞳有些遗憾。  
接着他听到展耀轻缓的声音：“小白，起来喝药。”  
后背接触到了展耀并不温暖的手掌，然后手里被塞上了热水。展耀摆弄着塑料袋窸窸窣窣，应该是在给他拿药——白羽瞳方才后知后觉，原来他是出去买药。看来这笨猫的确不知道家中的药放在哪里，恐怕也不明白最近的药店在哪里。  
于是一阵隐约的欢喜夹杂着心酸忽然之间涌上心头。  
喝下药展耀又关上门走了出去。白羽瞳想要喊住他，却实在没有力气出声。想他向来身体素质良好，倒是展耀有点磕磕绊绊。不料偶然一次生病如此来势汹汹。一分钟不到展耀又进来了，这一次手里拿着的竟然是一碗粥。  
白羽瞳在心里狠狠地惊讶了一下。  
但展耀没有给他询问的机会，他把白羽瞳扶起来，然后将勺子里的粥放到嘴边吹凉，再亲手给白羽瞳喂下去。白羽瞳抬起手来握住展耀细瘦的手腕，展耀突然被他打断，疑惑地看过来。白羽瞳张了张嘴，费力发出几个模糊的音节。  
展耀显然没有听懂，但并不打算深究。  
“你说什么？我听不清楚。别操心了，现在没什么事，你喝了粥就睡会，我在这守着，晚上再叫你。”  
白羽瞳有心想告诉他晚饭在哪里有卖的，奈何展耀摆明了让他闭嘴。白羽瞳只好乖乖睡下扮演一个合格的病号。没多久就又一次睡着了。

 

白羽瞳醒来的时候，太阳刚刚落下。  
展耀——  
他扯着嗓子喊。接着有人推门进来——是白磬堂。没和公孙哲一起。大概是作为警察的直觉，几乎是瞬间他就察觉出了不对劲的地方。  
“姐，是不是出事了？展耀人呢？”  
白羽瞳的嗓子还有点嘶哑，出口的话听着无比心酸。  
白磬堂几乎掉眼泪，她红着眼眶坐在白羽瞳的床边，握住他冰凉的手。劝慰道：“你放宽心，小耀不会有事的。”  
白羽瞳突然反手抓紧了白磬堂的手臂，恳求：“姐，是不是SCI有任务？展耀一个人去了？包Sir知道吗？不行，不行，我得回SCI，展耀枪法不好，也不会格斗，他……”话说到一半他仿佛突然冷静了，对着白磬堂道：“姐，帮我拿一下手机。”  
白羽瞳把手机锁屏解开，看到了几条通知。  
他把通话栏拉下来，瞥见手机被调成了静音模式，最上面是展耀三点五十发来的语音信息。  
白羽瞳抖着手点开那个红点，展耀的声音传了过来，有些嘶哑，仿佛经历过一场大病，然而语气却又是如此柔软如此缱绻，那些平日里被展耀藏起来的感情在这时是如此显而易见。  
展耀说：“小白，万事当心，等我回来。”  
正如展耀了解白羽瞳，白羽瞳也了解展耀。如果不是紧要的大事，展耀是绝不会在他还没有恢复清醒的时候离开的。留下这样一条消息也不符合展耀平时的习惯。  
白羽瞳的眼神烧了起来。

 

二十分钟后，白磬堂开车将还未痊愈的白羽瞳送到警察局的大楼下。  
还不到夜晚，警局的灯就已经亮了起来。白羽瞳一路冲进SCI，像一阵狂风。蒋翎红着眼盯着电脑披头散发，马韩和白驰盯着监控录像一眨不眨。赵富、洛天和王韶站在他们身后如同厉鬼。  
白羽瞳的脚步瞬间顿住了。  
“展耀呢？”他问。  
一时谁也没敢回答他的问题。几秒后赵富首先站了起来，递给白羽瞳一封信。信纸用的是最普通的稿纸，用的是黑色签字笔，字体潦草——四点红磡地铁站B2口。  
信封的材质也是市面上最常见的，上面用黑色马克笔写着三个大字。  
展耀收。  
“今天下午三点四十左右，被值班的警员递过来的。展博士看了信和监控就直接去找了包Sir。”王韶道。赵富接上他的话：“白Sir你病着，展博士不让我们告诉你。包Sir批准了展博士的要求。四点我们跟着展博士去了，展博士一个人在站口，我们在暗处守着。他——”  
白羽瞳沉着脸，马韩看不下去赵富的啰嗦，道：“展博士到站后看了一眼手机，只发了一条消息，不要跟着，收队回SCI。然后直接关机了。没看到其他人。”  
“蒋翎，随时盯着展耀的手机，有消息立刻定位。”  
“马韩，把监控放出来找出这个送信的。”  
白羽瞳语气平静地不可思议，却仿佛酝酿着万钧雷霆。  
“我倒要看看，是谁他妈的敢在光天化日之下动展耀。”  
警局周边和内部的监控录像显示，三点二十七分，这封信件被直接放到了一楼收发处。送信的人是个体型偏瘦，身高一米七到一米八的男人，身着黑色厚外套，蓝色牛仔裤，黑色运动鞋，带着口罩和帽子，捂得严严实实，全程没有露出正脸。  
白羽瞳狠狠地踹了一脚椅子。  
展耀失踪后近12小时，凌晨三点半，白羽瞳的手机铃声在寂静的办公室突然响起——来自展耀。  
白羽瞳开了免提。  
电话里只有风声。  
“白Sir，北角东码头。”蒋翎道。


	2. Chapter 2

下

展耀出院后，白羽瞳恨不得把他拴在裤腰带上，紧张得不得了。  
以白姐姐为首的一众人早就把白羽瞳那点不可说的鬼心思看了个明明白白，但让他们震惊好奇的是，时常出现在白羽瞳梦境里的性幻想对象兼暗恋对象展耀本人似乎对此毫无所觉。  
然而看他们平时腻腻歪歪的相处模式，说是发小兄弟情都对不起这个清清白白的名词——无论是白羽瞳对展耀，还是展耀对白羽瞳。  
不过被看作单纯未成年的小天才白驰和所有其他人持有不同的看法——  
“展、展博士肯定知道，他研、研究的是人，对这些东西是很、很敏感的。我们都、都能看出来，他不可能看、看不出来。”  
“这就奇怪了，展博士是怎么想的？”王韶拖长了调子奇怪道。  
马韩拿着眼线笔的手抖都没有抖一下，闻言翻了个极不雅观的巨大白眼，嗤笑：“你从出生开始就一直单身，懂个屁。”

 

天光未破时，白羽瞳跟着蒋翎的定位寻到了被绑在旧仓库柱子上的展耀。  
展耀看起来几乎要碎了，他的白衬衫被刀划破，血不断地滴到地上。头发乱了，脸上糊着土和血。然而看起来万分虚弱的展耀竟然强撑着睁大了眼睛，左手死死握着手机。凶手神色坦然，刀架在展耀的脖子上，摆出一个等待的姿态。  
海边的夜晚是那样冷，白羽瞳尚未痊愈的身体上只有一件薄衬衫。与之相反的是他脸上惊怒交加的神情。远远看他仿佛乘着火光而来，如同地狱踏出的修罗。耳麦里蒋翎的声音都开始颤抖。  
展耀面朝他扯出一个比哭还难看的笑。白羽瞳盯着展耀的脸，看他眼睛一眨又一眨，莹莹的泪光落下来。  
展耀说：你看着我，我让你怎么做你就怎么做。

 

这是一桩听起来狗血又恶俗的绑架案——  
十八岁的儿子杀人后被SCI逮捕，凶手怀恨在心。他没有打算放过展耀和白羽瞳其中任何一个人，只不过鉴于白羽瞳本人奇高的武力值和白家背后雄厚的实力，只能从展耀身上下手。  
威胁展耀的方法有很多种，最有效的就是用白羽瞳。虽然他没有什么办法能真正威胁到白羽瞳，然而展耀关心则乱，这些显而易见的破绽他发现得太晚了。  
不过或许是因为天生的默契，白羽瞳完成得很好。他不仅准确接收到了展耀用摩斯电码传递给他的消息，还在展耀的提示下成功代替展耀成为了谈判专家，带着SCI成功制服凶手救下展耀。平日里会说会笑一肚子坏水的展耀那时候安静地躺在救护车上，西装和衬衫上鲜艳的血迹还未干，脸色灰败得像一座陈旧的石膏雕塑。展耀好像又瘦了，白羽瞳看着救护车把他拉走，离他原来越远，迷迷糊糊地想。  
等他好起来，就告诉他吧。  
白羽瞳这样想。  
但直到展耀痊愈出院，重新开始工作，面色逐渐红润，白羽瞳也没有说出一句有关的话。  
与此同时，他开始过分紧张展耀，在展耀去大学上课的时候都会害怕他突然消失或者受伤，后来他的短信开始控制不住地骚扰展耀，展耀离开他的视线一分钟都会觉得心跳加快。甚至在梦里展耀也会像之前的许多时候一样，被绑架，被虐打，被刀砍，凶手是蓝成霖，是罪犯的父亲母亲，是所有还没抓住的嫌疑人。最后展耀沾染了满身的鲜血，一边笑着一边眨眼又眨眼。  
然而与现实不同，在梦里他没能救下展耀。  
一次也没有。  
凌晨惊醒后，他浑身冷汗地爬起来，不由自主地看向躺在另一边的展耀。展耀自然是在的，他安稳地躺在床上。但白羽瞳却也再睡不着了，他只好披上外套，轻手轻脚地带上房门走出去，坐在阳台上等着太阳升起。直到天快要亮的时候，白羽瞳再悄悄地打开房门，蹑手蹑脚摸进早就凉透的被子里，然后在闹铃响的时候装作刚醒来的样子叫展耀起床。  
如此几天，他肉眼可见地憔悴，SCI的组员们轮番上阵，甚至包局都出动了。  
但展耀仿佛对此一无所知——他一切如常。

 

明天是周末，希望能有个好天气，白羽瞳坐在阳台上想。  
展耀的画架子摆在窗户边，铅笔掉在地上。白羽瞳想起这是昨天展耀拽着他当模特结果被他发现只画了自己的手机一时冲动搞出来的犯罪现场。木质画架上的夹子里夹着展耀画过的几张画。白羽瞳把夹子拿下来，就着窗外的月光一张一张翻看。  
除了手表手机等展耀专门拿来坑害白羽瞳的杰作，其他画上没有别人，唯一的那个人是白羽瞳自己。大口吃饭差点噎死被展耀嘲笑恼羞成怒的，教展耀开枪却发现展耀没有带枪不可置信的，被展耀狂怼哑口无言的，系着围裙手拿菜刀切菜的……  
还有——  
还有被展耀放在最下面，坐在阳台上颓废抽烟的。落款的日期是一周前。  
白羽瞳愣住了。  
接着他听到了背后的脚步声。  
“小白。”  
白羽瞳放下手中的画，转过头来。展耀裹着薄外套站在距离他并不远的地方，没有灯光的黑暗中展耀的神色他看不太清楚。但白羽瞳直觉他不太高兴。  
白羽瞳勉强笑了笑：“吵醒你了。”  
展耀几步走过来，拉着白羽瞳一起在阳台坐下，手劲竟然出乎意料地大。接着不由分说抢过白羽瞳刚刚从口袋里摸出来的烟，夹在中指和无名指之间，动作略有生疏地点上。  
“我以为你不会抽烟。”  
展耀没说话，他呼出一口烟圈。白羽瞳趁着展耀抽烟的功夫打量他，这才发现展耀是光着脚出来的。  
“先去把鞋穿上。”白羽瞳不赞同道。  
展耀没有看他，盯着窗外零星的灯火，低声道：“当初我出国，一半是家里的安排，一半是我自己的意愿。我知道我不善于管理自己，缺乏生存技能，但是你看，在国外那么多年，我还是好好地过来了。我没有专门去学，但慢慢地什么也都学会了。没有什么是学不会的。我以前喜欢咖啡，但咖啡不能让我缓解痛苦和焦虑。其实烟也不能。”  
白羽瞳也摸出一支烟点上，火星明明灭灭，没几秒黯了。  
展耀没有再说话，在玻璃缸上按灭了烟头。  
白羽瞳抽了一口烟，道：“蓝成霖死后，我就一直想，如果当初我带着你一起出去就好了。他就不会有机会绑架你和阳阳。这次也是，如果我没有生病，就不会让你一个人去找那个王八蛋。我知道我有很多毛病，自以为是，狂妄自大，武断冲动。你之前和我说过，我其实心里清楚你是对的。但那时候我没觉得这有什么影响，横竖你会看着我的，我一直觉得反正还有你。”  
话说到这里白羽瞳忽然顿住了，似乎是有点说不下去。他把头抬起来，狠狠抽了几口烟。空气里一下子充满了呛人的烟味。  
展耀一瞬间就明白了白羽瞳想说什么。他想开口，然而看着白羽瞳破碎的神情，却一句话也说不出来。

 

白羽瞳的烟突然被展耀夺去，展耀把还剩半截的烟头粗暴地扔进烟灰缸，任由它燃烧。然后毫不温柔地一把拽过白羽瞳的衣领，对着他刚刚呼出一口尼古丁的嘴狠狠地啃了上去，白羽瞳口腔里残余的烟味有些呛，展耀却仿佛没有感觉到一样毫不在意。  
白羽瞳愣了一秒立刻反应过来，搂着展耀的腰把他往怀里带。  
他真的瘦了很多。白羽瞳一边吻他一边想着。明天给他做好吃的，展耀喜欢吃鱼，等超市开门了去跑一趟吧。  
白羽瞳驾着展耀跌跌撞撞往卧室里走，展耀很不安分，尽管呼吸不顺脸都憋红了，舌头还是缠着他半点也不放。两只手紧紧攀着他的后背，俨然是一副全心依赖又信任的姿态。白羽瞳心里酸酸甜甜的，有点想笑，又有点想哭。  
白羽瞳的走神显然令展耀很是不满，他扫了一眼白羽瞳的脸，嗤笑一声，接着猝不及防一把把白羽瞳推到了墙壁上。白羽瞳被他搞得发蒙，只好乖乖受着不敢有任何多余的动作生怕惹恼了猫主子。  
不料展耀突然生猛地拉开了他的裤链顺便扯掉了他的内裤，跪下来把白羽瞳早就硬起来的阴茎含进口中。展耀的嘴巴小，唇形好看地紧，白羽瞳不止一次想过眼前这个场景，然而即使是在最逼真的春梦里，展耀也从来没有如此主动地取悦过他。白羽瞳舒服得要上天，他开始控制不住地顶胯，展耀的嘴被撑满，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出来，生理性的眼泪在眼眶里打转，整张脸显现出一种醉酒般的红色。  
平日里端正温雅的展耀正跪在地上心甘情愿地为他口交，白羽瞳被这种纯情的淫荡刺激得几乎要射了，他在身侧握紧了拳头，拼命压抑自己的冲动。但展耀偏不放过他，他的舌头一遍一遍地游过每条跳动的筋脉和纹路，嘴巴尽力张大俨然一副奉献的姿态。   
白羽瞳忍得要爆炸，他在头晕目眩的快感中费力地抬起手臂，十指插进展耀有点长的头发里轻轻抓起——他不敢用力，怕展耀疼。展耀似乎没有理解他的意图，仰起头来递给他一个疑问的眼神。白羽瞳咬牙切齿：“你快放开——快——”  
展耀置若罔闻，猝不及防给了白羽瞳一个深喉。  
于是下一刻白羽瞳的精液灌了展耀满嘴，展耀呛了一下但依然没有松开。他用一种坦然又淫荡的姿态，喉结一动咽了下去。白羽瞳从展耀温暖的口腔里脱离出来，那种爽到头皮发麻的快感还留有余韵。  
展耀抬起手臂擦去嘴边残留的水渍和精液，然后艰难地站起来。  
“小白，来做吧。”  
他说。  
白羽瞳几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他怀疑自己听错了，愣在原地。然而接下来展耀又抛出一个炸弹差点让他心脏骤停：“你就一点没想过？”  
那当然是想过的。不止一次，从十七岁起就从未停止。  
但展耀，你是真的喜欢我吗？这个本来被他压下去的疑问又冒出了头。展耀离开的那几年，接受了更开放的文明，学会了更多的技能，除了今晚意外导致的抽烟，其他方面却没有任何表现。他真的是出于喜欢还是仅仅抱着兄弟之间互相帮助的想法？  
“你觉得我不喜欢你？我不喜欢你还给你口？你真以为我这么大方？”展耀回嘴。  
白羽瞳这才意识到他不由自主把这些话问出来了。  
展耀看他懊恼的神色，翻了个白眼，扫了一眼白羽瞳大大方方露在外面的阴茎，嗤笑一声，恶劣道：“你不会是不行吧？”白羽瞳被展耀撩得火起，然而看展耀还未平缓的呼吸和依旧泛红的脸颊却瞬间心软了。  
他勾勾嘴角露出一个志在必得的笑，张开手臂把展耀抱在怀里。  
展耀只穿了睡衣，白羽瞳不费吹灰之力就把他剥到赤裸。展耀在他怀里突然抬起了手臂，抓着他的肩膀又快又含糊地说：“床头柜第三格。”  
得亏白羽瞳猫语十级，展耀说了什么他最清楚。白羽瞳在抽屉里翻出一盒冈本和几管润滑剂。他心里狂跳，面上却不显，故意臊展耀：“看来你早有预谋啊展耀。你是不是早就想让我在这操你了？”  
展耀别开脸没理他。白羽瞳也不在意，挤出润滑剂给他扩张。展耀抬高手臂环住他的后背，凑过去亲吻白羽瞳的脖子。呼吸之间的热气让白羽瞳又痒又心动，心里软成一片。白羽瞳把展耀翻了个面，从背后揽着他的腰进入。展耀的脖子骤然抬起，手臂被他咬住没有发出一点声音。  
“展耀，家里没人。”白羽瞳一只手扶着展耀的胯，一只手拨开展耀的手臂伸进展耀的嘴巴里搅动他的舌头。他的舌头被白羽瞳抓住，身体里埋着白羽瞳跳动的阴茎，时不时来一下让他连呼吸都困难。展耀很快被他搞得求生不得求死不能，断断续续不知道在骂他什么。  
白羽瞳不为所动，像没听到一样剧烈地动作着。展耀的身体仿佛为他量身打造，白羽瞳觉得最销魂最痛快的死法就是死在展耀身上。展耀的后背浸出一层薄薄的汗水，呼吸声越来越重话也有点说不出来。白羽瞳的动作越来越激烈，又快又狠好像有用不完的精力，展耀终于再也藏不住自己的声音。他侧过脸去急切地寻找白羽瞳的唇，白羽瞳把他翻成正面，阴茎在肠道里结结实实磨了一圈，展耀被他逼出眼泪，含含糊糊地求他。  
“小白，啊——羽瞳，羽瞳——”  
白羽瞳覆过去用嘴唇堵住他的声音。  
展耀，展耀。  
白羽瞳一直在喊他。  
展耀眨眨眼，滚下一串串眼泪。他哑着声音断断续续尽力回应白羽瞳的每一句呼喊：“小白，你看着我。你看着我。我在和你做爱，我好端端地躺在这，除了你的床上我哪也不去。”  
白羽瞳的手覆在展耀的脸颊上，那些因为心酸流下的水渍沾了他满手。他毫不在意地吻过去，仿佛要吻到展耀的心里。然而下身的动作却不似亲吻般温柔，展耀的求饶声堵在嗓子里只能发出气音，手指几乎陷进白羽瞳的后背，眼泪不间断地淌下来。  
等到白羽瞳终于尽了兴替展耀清洗干净，展耀已经闭上了眼睛迷迷糊糊几乎睡熟。白羽瞳不忍闹醒他，凑过去亲吻他的侧脸。  
“我爱你。”展耀突然伸出一只手按在白羽瞳的手臂上，轻声道。  
白羽瞳吻过去道：“我也爱你。快睡。”

 

白羽瞳睡醒的时候，太阳已经挂得老高。阳光从没有拉紧的窗帘缝中溜进来，投在地上形成一道狭窄的亮线。展耀面朝他侧躺着，脑袋落在枕头上，脸颊被压得变形，被子让他无意识团成一个球紧紧裹在身上，还在睡着。  
他摸出放在枕头边的手机，看一眼时间——上午十一点多。  
糟糕！昨晚定好的给展耀买鱼，时间要不够了。白羽瞳猛地掀开被子，动作迅速地穿上衣服拿上钥匙，还不忘给展耀留一张字条。  
白羽瞳拎着鱼回家的时候，卧室里展耀没了人影，被子还是温的。他吓得手足无措，梦里展耀浓稠的血仿佛流淌在他的脚下，心跳开始加快。展耀——展耀——白羽瞳扯着嗓子喊。  
展耀叼着牙刷从门口进来，洗手间的门开着，灯被点亮了。  
白羽瞳冲过去一把把展耀抱住，展耀一个重心不稳差点摔倒。牙刷掉出来戳到白羽瞳那张能迷倒小女孩的脸，然后摔在地上光荣牺牲。  
“你撒开。”展耀被他勒得骨头疼，皱着眉道。  
白羽瞳胡搅蛮缠：“不。”  
展耀拍拍他的肩膀，无奈：“你手劲太大勒得疼，先放开我。”  
白羽瞳这才松手。  
下一秒他看见展耀掉在地上的牙刷，后知后觉自己脸上沾着水和牙膏。他几乎要疯了。  
展耀抱着手臂站在原地，面无表情：“你自己搞出来的别想赖在我头上。”  
白羽瞳翻了个白眼，没好气：“行行行，全赖我全赖我。”  
展耀看他钻进洗手间，一边笑一边冲着他的背影故意道：“我今天想吃鱼。”  
白羽瞳的声音夹杂在水声中一起传来：“我刚买了，一会给你做。”  
展耀应了声，踩着拖鞋拉开窗帘，阳光一下子倾泻进来。屋子里冲满着暖融融的空气，带的展耀的皮肤也温暖起来。白羽瞳进门的时候看到的便是沐浴在阳光里的展耀。展耀长高了也挺拔了，专业上有了极高的造诣，对人稳重成熟却在自己面前始终保持着十八岁少年的心性。  
展耀是他从小就握在手里的宝物，白羽瞳不找边际地想。  
眼光不错，白羽瞳在心里给自己找男朋友的水平打了个一百分。  
下一刻他听到了隐隐约约的鸟叫声。这些时日天气渐渐回暖，窗外的树木不知什么时候抽了新芽。漫长的冬日已经悄悄过去，春天踏着温暖的风款款而来。

 

Fin


End file.
